Toon Disney/Shows and Movies
Here's of the List of Shows and Movie by Toon Disney. Shows broadcast on Toon Disney Disney animated and live-action shows *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1998-2007) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1998-2001) *''Aladdin'' (1998-2009) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2006-2009) *''Bonkers'' (1998-2004, 2007) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2006-2009) *''The Buzz on Maggie (2006-2007) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2003-2009) *''Cars Toons'' (2008-2009) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1998-2009) *Darkwing Duck'' (1998-2004, 2007) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2005-2009) *''Disney's Doug'' (2001-2005, 2008-2009) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (1998-2002) *''DuckTales'' (1999-2004, 2007) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-2009) *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (2004) *''Fillmore!'' (2003-2009) *''Gargoyles'' (1998-2009) *''Goof Troop'' (1998-2005, 2006-2008) *''Hercules'' (2000-2008) *''House of Mouse'' (2002-2009) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1998-2001) *''Kim Possible'' (2004-2009) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001, 2003-2009) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2006-2009) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1998-2008) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2002-2007) *''Marsupilami'' (1998-2001) *''Mickey Mouse Works (2001-2003) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' (1998-2002) *''Mighty Ducks'' (1998-2008) *''The New Adventures of Jenny Foxworth (1998-2009) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1998-2007) *''Pepper Ann'' (2001-2008) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2008-2009) *''The Proud Family'' (2004-2009) *''Quack Pack'' (1998-2004, 2007) *''Raw Toonage'' (1998-2001) *''Recess'' (2003-2009) *''The Replacements'' (2007-2009) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1998-2001, 2007) *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' (2008-2009) *''TaleSpin (1998-2008)'' *''Toon Disney Doodles (1998-2000)'' *''Teacher's Pet'' (2002-2006) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002-2006) *''The Tish Katsurfrakis Cartoon Show (2000-2009) *Timon & Pumbaa'' (1998-2009) *''The Weekenders'' (2002-2008) *''The Wuzzles'' (1998-2001) Jetix Animation Concepts *''Get Ed (2005-2009) *Monster Buster Club'' (2008-2009) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004-2009) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2004-2009) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2006-2009) DIC Entertainment shows *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1998-2002) *''Bump in the Night'' (1998-2001) *''The Care Bears Family'' (1998-2002) *''Gadget Boy'' (1998-2001) *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' (1998-2002) *''The Littles'' (1998-2002) *''Madeline'' (1998-2003) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action'' (2002-2003) *''The New Archies'' (1998-2002) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2002-2004) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2004-2005) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (1998-2002) *''Wish Kid'' (1998-2002) *''What-a-Mess'' (1998-2002) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (2008-2009) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1998-2002) Other non-Disney shows *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (2006) *''Allerga's Window'' (1998-2001) *''Anatole'' (2007-2009) *''The Angry Beavers'' (2003-2007) *''Astro Boy'' (2004-2007) *''Avengers: United They Stand'' (2008-2009) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2008-2009) *''The Baby Huey Show'' (2007-2009) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2008-2009) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2007-2009) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004-2006) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2008-2009) *''Beetlejuice'' (2000-2003) *''Being Ian'' (2005-2006) *''Beyblade'' (2004-2009) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (2003-2009) *''Blazing Dragons'' (1999-2002) *''Bugs 'n' Daffy'' (2002-2009) *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' (2004-2006) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2005) *''Captain Flamingo'' (2007-2009) *''Casper'' (1998-2008) *''CatDog'' (1998-2009) *''ChalkZone'' (2005) *''Chaotic'' (2007-2009) *''Code Lyoko'' (2004-2009) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1998-2002) *''Daigunder'' (2005-2006) *''Digimon'' (2004-2009) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1998-2002) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2004-2006) *''Duckman'' (2003-2006) *''Dungeons and Dragons'' (2006) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1998-2001) *''Fantastic Four'' (2008-2009) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2005) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (2008-2009) *''Garfield and Friends'' (2003-2006) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (2006-2007) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2004-2007) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (2003-2009) *''I Am Weasel'' (2001-2008) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008-2009) *''Iron Man'' (2008-2009) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2006-2009) *''Johnny Test'' (2008-2009) *''Kenny the Shark'' (2004-2005) *''Kong: The Animated Series'' (2005-2008) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2006-2009) *''Legend of the Dragon'' (2005-2007) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2005) *''Looney Tunes on Toon Disney'' (1998-2000) *''Martin Mystery'' (2005) *''Medabots'' (2004-2005) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2006-2009) *''Monster Allergy'' (2008-2009) *''Monsters by Mistake'' (2008-2009) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2006-2008) *''Muppet Babies'' (1998-2002) *''My Dad the Rockstar'' (2005-2006) *''My Pet Monster'' (2007-2009) *''NASCAR Racers'' (2006-2009) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1999-2008) *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006-2007) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (2002-2009) *''Power Rangers'' (2004-2009) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (1998-2009) *''Road Rovers'' (1998-2002) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (2001-2005) *''Rupert'' (2001-2002) *''Shinzo'' (2005) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2008-2009) *''Silver Surfer'' (2008-2009) *''Silverwing'' (2006-2008) *''Sitting Ducks'' (2003-2008) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (2004-2006, 2008-2009) *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' (2004-2006, 2008-2009) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (2004-2006, 2008-2009) *''Static Shock'' (2008-2009) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2007-2009) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (2002-2009) *''Teen Titans'' (2004-2006) *''The Tick'' (2005-2009) *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' (2002-2009) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (2003-2009) *''Toad Patrol'' (2002-2004) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2007-2009) *''Toonsylvania'' (2000-2003) *''ToonHeads'' (2003-2006) *''U.B.O.S.: Ultimate Book of Spells'' (2002-2003) *''Underdog'' (1998-2002) *''What's with Andy?'' (2005) *''What a Cartoon!'' (2000-2007) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Nesa'' (1998-2002) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (2001-2006) *''X-Men'' (2004-2009) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (2008-2009) *''Yakkity Yak'' (2003-2006) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1998-2002) Movies broadcast on Toon Disney Disney animated and live-action movies *''102 Dalmatians'' (2006-2009) *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (2003-2007) *''A Bug's Life'' (2002-2005) *''A Disney Halloween'' (2000) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1998-2009) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2002-2009) *''Aladdin'' (2008) *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (2001-2005) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1998-2009) *''The Aristocats'' (1998-2009) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2004-2008) *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' (2002-2004) *''Bambi II'' (2006-2008) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (2000-2001) *''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' (2001-2002) *''The Black Cauldron'' (2000-2009) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1998-2006) *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' (2002-2005) *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' (2002-2006) *''Brother Bear'' (2008-2009) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2008-2009) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (2002-2008) *''Chicken Little'' (2007-2008) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002-2008) *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2008-2009) *''Dinosaur'' (2002-2009) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (2003-2008) *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp '' (1998-2006) *''Dumbo'' (1998-2008) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2003-2009) *''Finding Nemo'' (2006-2008) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (2000-2009) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006-2008) *''Frankenweeine'' (2008) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1998-2002) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (2002-2008) *''Hercules'' (2003-2008) *''Home on the Range'' (2008) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (2004-2007) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002-2008) *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2008-2009) *''The Incredibles'' (2008) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2005-2008) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1999-2005) *''Jett Jackson: The Movie'' (2004-2006) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2006-2008) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2007-2009) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2002-2005) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2004-2008) *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2007-2008) *''Leroy & Stitch'' (2007-2009) *''The Lion King'' (2004) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (2001-2005) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004-2005) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2001-2005) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1999-2003) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2005-2008) *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' (1998-2000) *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2006-2009) *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (2008) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2003-2004) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2002-2008) *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (2002-2008) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2007-2008) *''Minutemen'' (2008-2009) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2007-2009) *''Mulan'' (2004-2009) *''Mulan II'' (2006-2008) *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' (2001-2005) *''Oliver & Company'' (2002-2008) *''Pocahontas'' (2004-2008) *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (2001-2009) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (2000-2008) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1998-2001) *''The Proud Family Movie'' (2005-2008) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2004-2007) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2005-2008) *''The Rescuers'' (1998-2008) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1998-2008) *''The Return of Jafar'' (1998-2008) *''Return to Never Land'' (2004-2009) *''Robin Hood'' (1998-2009) *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' (2005) *''Sky High'' (2008-2009) *''Snow Dogs'' (2006-2009) *''Snow White and the Seven Drawfs'' (2000) *''Stitch! The Movie'' (2003-2009) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1998-2008) *''Tarzan'' (2002-2009) *''Tarzan II'' (2006-2009) *''Teacher's Pet: The Movie'' (2006) *''The Three Caballeros'' (1999-2002) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2004-2007) *''Toy Story'' (2002-2006) *''Toy Story 2'' (2002-2006) *''The Ultimate Christmas Present'' (2008) *''Up, Up, and Away'' (2007-2008) *''Valiant'' (2007-2008) *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' (2008-2009) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (2004) *''The Wild'' (2007-2008) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo'' (2006) Other non-Disney movies *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (2004) *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (2006-2008) *''The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina'' (2005-2006) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (2003-2006) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1999-2004) *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (2002-2006) *''Animalympics'' (1999-2002) *''An American Tail'' (2003-2005) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (2003-2006) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (2001-2005) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2003-2007) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' (2002-2008) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman'' (2002-2008) *''Annabelle's Wish'' (2005-2006) *''Asterix and the Vikings'' (2007) *''Babar: King of the Elephants'' (2005) *''Balto'' (2002-2006) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002-2007) *''Balto III: Wings of Chance'' (2007-2008) *''Barnyard'' (2007-2009) *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' (2006-2007) *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (2006-2007) *''Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows'' (2006-2007) *''Bluetoes the Christmas Elf'' (1998-2001) *''Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back)'' (2001-2002) *''The Care Bears Movie'' (2005-2006) *''Care Bears Big Wish Movie'' (2006) *''Care Bears: Journey to Joke a Lot'' (2006) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (2002-2006) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2007-2008) *''The Christmas Orange'' (2005-2006) *''Christmas in Tattertown'' (2001-2006) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2004-2007) *''Digimon: Island of Dreams'' (2007-2008) *''Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon'' (2007-2008) *''Faeries'' (2003-2004) *''The Fearless Four'' (2004-2007) *''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'' (2000) *''Here Come the Littles'' (1999) *''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (2004-2006) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (2004-2006) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (2002-2005) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2009) *''The Land Before Time'' (2001-2005) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (2002-2006) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (2003-2006) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through of the Mists'' (2003-2006) *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island(2004-2007) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of The Saurus Rock'' (2004-2007) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire(2004-2008) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (2004-2008) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' (2004-2008) *''The Life & Times Adventures of Santa Claus'' (2003) *''The Lion of Oz and the Badge of Courage'' (2002-2003) *''Lucky and Zorba'' (2002-2005) *''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' (2001-2003) *''Meet the Feebles'' (2002-2006) *''Muppets from Space'' (2004) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (2005) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1999-2004) *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2007) *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2005-2007) *''The Polar Express'' (2006-2008) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2008-2009) *''Quest for Camelot(2004-2006) *''Race for Your Life Charlie Brown (2002-2003) *''Re-Animated'' (2007-2009) *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1999-2004) *''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' (2000) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' (1999-2002) *''The Santa Claus Brothers'' (2001-2006) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (2003-2005) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (2001-2004) *''Space Jam'' (2007-2009) *''Spy Kids'' (2005-2006) *''Spy Kids 2: Island of the Lost Dreams'' (2006-2007) *''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' (2007-2008) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2008) *''The Swan Princess'' (2003-2003) *''The Swan Princess II'' (2004-2005) *''The Swan Princess III'' (2004) *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Toyko'' (2007) *''Thumbelina'' (2002-2003) *''Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf'' (2002-2003) *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' (2007-2009) *''The Toy Warrior'' (2006) *''Trollz: Best Friends for Life'' (2006) *''Wakko's Wish'' (2002) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' (2002-2006) Category:Toon Disney